otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - May 2007
Sivadian Foreign Minister Speaks Out Posted By: Joker Article: MAY07-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon May 07 19:43:13 3007 After a long silence on the matter and following an Emergency OATO Session on the matter, the following statement was released by Sivadian Foreign minister Dame Amanda Ramlan "Sivad fails to recognize the authority of governments who seize power through violence and bloodletting and whose definition of foreign policy is petty taunts and namecalling. Rather we support governments who conduct business in a peaceful who promote open dialogue and trade both from its citizens and the multiverse at large"The statement apparently comes in lieu of any OATO declaration.Teresa Bench, INN Savant Offers Thanks to New Luna Posted By: Joker Article: MAY07-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Mon May 21 02:16:59 3007 New Paris, La Terre--Earlier today, President Savant was reunited with his wife. "I would like to extend the government of New Luna my gratitude for bringing her back to me safely," the current leader of La Terre states in a press release. Sources claim the vessel carrying the young woman was attacked by pirates near the L49 system and was assisted back to Hancock by members of the militia. "It is good to see that not all worlds forget the nature of diplomacy." The NLM Franklin is reported to have sustained some damage during the voyage and the ruling body of New Paris has assured that the crew will be treated as honored guests until such a time as the repairs are finished. Carnival owner plans commemorative chain of ships Posted By: Brody Article: MAY07-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon May 21 22:23:16 3007 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Ian Penumbra, owner of the ISS Orphic traveling carnival ship, has something special in mind for this summer's commemoration of the 3005 victory of allied forces against the Parallax war fleet."I'm calling it the Line of Hope," Penumbra said, in contrast to the wrecked hulls of the Line of Pain that once dotted the border of Nall territory. "I want to see as many ships as possible, stretched as far across the Orion Arm as we can manage, to show our unity of spirit."He expects to announce an official date for the gathering in the coming weeks. Economy up for Solar Republic Posted By: Brody Article: MAY07-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon May 21 22:32:24 3007 HESPERIA, MARS - The Solar Republic is enjoying steady growth in the economic sector, improving over the same quarter as last year in foreign trade, industry expansion, and new jobs.Most of that growth has been in the fields of technology, particularly robotics, information hypertransmission, and nanocomputing."The past few years have had their low points," said First Consul Darian Ellesmere, "but I'm glad to see good news like this for a change. I believe the Republic has turned a corner and we're on our way to greater prosperity." Demarian birthrates increasing Posted By: Brody Article: MAY07-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Mon May 21 22:49:12 3007 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - Despite setbacks such as the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus crisis and the flight of the nobles from Gleaming Star to the trans-Nexus world of Pansheera, statistics show a marked increase in Demarian birthrates.Each month during the past year, at least two kits are born each day. The statistics spiked during March with the birth of sextuplets to Bravefang and Mottlefur Desertworn."Every new birth is hope for the future of the people of Demaria," said Senate President Tuftcheek Longvision.The Senate in coming weeks is expected to approve tax incentives for Demarians raising families on the homeworld. Merchants guild reports record profits Posted By: Brody Article: MAY07-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Tue May 22 22:03:48 3007 IKIKIR, ODARI - The Odarite Merchants Guild has enjoyed a 28 percent increase in profits, sources say, making the past year one of the most profitable on record since the fall of the Kretonian occupation in the early 30th Century.Trade Minister Zrt'kfr of Odari praised the development, which he said reflects improved cost-benefit analysis, reduced internal costs, and efficiency streamlining with advice from a G'ahnli consultant. Two artists team for unity sculpture Posted By: Brody Article: MAY07-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Tue May 22 22:11:30 3007 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - Zherzin Dragh and Olabram of Clan Umalan, respectively a Grimlahdi and a Zangali, are two sculptors who are combining their talents to create a unity sculpture."Our races have been at odds with each other for centuries, claiming one prejudice or another," Dragh said. "These hurts have been deep, divisive, and utterly unproductive."Umalan agreed: "No matter what has gone before between our peoples, we want to send a message that it is time for a new age of peace and reconciliation."The sculptors will share the cost of creating and acquiring property to display the statue, which is expected to be at least 60-feet-tall upon completion. Earth continues to heal Posted By: Brody Article: MAY07-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue May 22 22:20:15 3007 HESPERIA, MARS - After nine months of intensive scans and study, it would appear that plasma-bombed Earth grows healthier with each passing day.Probes and satellites arrayed on and around the planet in a joint Martian-Castori project resulted in the collection of many terabytes of data. The data indicates that Earth is doing even better than originally projected."Our scientists say that a full recovery isn't entirely unrealistic," said Darian Ellesmere, First Consul of the Solar Republic. "Especially if we use cutting-edge terraforming methods. With any luck, we can begin the restoration process before the end of the next decade." Ydahri wins Interstellar Geography Bee Posted By: Brody Article: MAY07-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Wed May 23 20:26:39 3007 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Thirty-three Splotch, a 13-year-old prodigy from the swamps of Ydahr, emerged as the champion of the Interstellar Geography Bee, held this year in New Valsho on the planet Antimone.Thirty-three Splotch prevailed after correctly answering more than 400 questions about the worlds of the Orion Arm. He won on a final question about which landmark rested at 53 degrees latitude and 46 degrees longitude on the planet Nocturn. Correct answer: The black tower of the Kamir."I have done a great deal of study via the Infomatrix," Thirty-three Splotch told INN. "It is my goal to someday visit all the worlds and see these sights for myself." All bondings nullified Posted By: Brody Article: MAY07-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Fri May 25 20:13:58 3007 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Effective immediately, all current marital ties between Timonae mates are severed.This comes as the result of legislation passed today, determined through random chance, by the Antimone governing council.Council secretary Alzani Xross explained to INN that board members requested the planetary computer network to generate proposed legislation for the council to consider. Of more than 2,700 stored possibilities, the computer proposed the nullification act."Anyone who wishes to remain bound to their current mate is certainly allowed to re-forge those ties," Xross said. "However, this nullification means that anyone wanting to break those bonds can do so without waiting until the end of any previously pre-arranged date." Stunt driver plans commemorative jump Posted By: Brody Article: MAY07-11 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri May 25 21:52:22 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Marcus Delarme, nephew of Sivtek executive and politician Peter Delarme, plans to jump 30 hoverbuses on a souped-up hoverbike on Wednesday.The stunt purportedly marks the 1,040th anniversary of Earth stuntman Evel Knievel's doomed jump of a motorcycle over 16 parked cars, which is said to have ended in a fiery explosion that killed Knievel and 300 onlookers."I hope to fare much better," Delarme said.The stunt will be attempted in Sanjuni Plaza on May 30 at 8 p.m. New Luna Introduces New Teleportal Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: MAY07-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun May 27 19:26:15 3007 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - Speaking before a 1000-rayden-a-plate ribbon-cutting event held on the edge of the Greenville Landing Pad, Governor Eldridge Seale introduced what he called the 'New Luna Teleportal'. Modeled on the Luna Teleportal which served Luna from 3000 until the beginning of the Moebius effect, the process works via a combination of both master and slave transmission pads which are entangled at the quantum level, and a personalized armband that holds the relevant structural data for transmission. It is the armband and the improved targeting arrays, Seale says, that sets this apart from the Luna Teleportal. "By the use of a microchip touching the skin, this allows for over 99.998 percent accuracy, something unseen with the Luna Teleportal, which could go offcourse almost one in ten times, took over two minutes to warm up between transmissions, and had issues with dimensional slippage. It was built in a time of crisis, for a crisis situation. It was not meant for the workload that we put onto it. In contrast, we have contracted with Osirian Industries to make sure that the New Luna Teleportal is fast, safe, sturdy, and does not harm the fabric of the time-space continuum," Seale said in a speech after the ceremony. After Seale's speech, press secretary Zari Frixxon passed out literature stating that slave pads were for sale or long-term lease to interested worlds and organizations. Cosmic dust formation near La Terre Posted By: Joker Article: MAY07-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun May 27 19:29:58 3007 A sort of cosmic dust cloud has begun to form over the last few days in the vicinity of the Ra System. While such a mustering of particles is not uncommon during certain peak times every few years, what is raising a few eyebrows is the speed and nature of the event. The cloud, which is growing at a steady pace, seems to be emanating an increasing electromagnetic field.New Paris scientists are assuring the cloud will prove fleeting and harmless, yet General Savant has mobilized a great part of his force to prevent any civilian ships from coming within scanning range of the phenomenon."The government of La Terre merely wishes to contain the situation, harmless as it may, to prevent any unforeseen and unfortunate accidents," a spokesman from the General's office issues earlier today. "We advise that any civilian vessel without proper authorization steer clear of that area. Those found in violation of the General's command will be assumed to be hostile and will be dealt with as such." Grimlahdi artist dead after squabble Posted By: Brody Article: MAY07-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sun May 27 19:49:51 3007 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - Zherzin Dragh, one of two artists commissioned to design and erect a sculpture honoring unity between Grimlahdi and Zangali, died after an altercation with his Zangali partner, Olabram of Clan Umalan.Officials say Dragh took issue with Umalan's proposal that the Zangali represented in the statue should stand five feet taller than the Grimlahdi figure beside it.Umalan was taken into protective custody by Zangali officials immediately after the incident. All have declined comment until further notice. Northern white rhino population thrives Posted By: Brody Article: MAY07-15 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu May 31 21:13:41 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - The Royal Zoo of Grand Enaj on Sivad today celebrated the birth of a new northern white rhino on its Oller's Whisker Island wildlife reservation.The birth brings the current Sivadian white rhino population to 12,073. Originally native to Earth, the creature became extinct in the 21st Century. Samples of the rhinoceros DNA was taken along with the colonists who settled Sivad and it was a white rhino that became the first genetic engineering project for the scientists among the settlers."We are quite pleased with this latest addition to the white rhino population," said Sir Eldon Waynewright, curator of the zoo. Savant: "New Luna under watch" Posted By: Joker Article: MAY07-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Thu May 31 23:01:42 3007 General Savant, current leader of La Terre and self-proclaimed president, issued the following statement."A few days ago, sources within my government found individuals in New Paris intent on infiltrating our government and stealing information. After questioning, these were revealed to come from New Luna. Unwilling to accept a world would stoop so low, I sent a diplomatic vessel there to clear the situation. They were refused."Footage has been released of several vessels in La Terre territory being held."I still refuse to believe there is truth to this, but we cannot stand for such acts of hostility. Those believed involved in this conspiracy were detained and executed."Media sources able to gain deeper access during the event claim that the search in question consisted simply of rounding up any man or woman with a New Luna citizenship and killing them, though the ruling New Paris body denies this vehemently."It is my sincere hope that New Luna will agree to meet with my diplomats so we can put this whole business aside once and for all. Otherwise, I will be forced to review the situation and consider all these elements of part of a grand, solidified scheme intent on provoking us. Until this is resolved, New Luna will remain under watch." Category:News